28dayslaterfandomcom-20200215-history
Worsley House
The Worsley House is a building located in the woods outside of Manchester, near the Forty-Second Blockade on the M602. It consists of a large mansion with two other, smaller houses connected to it. History During the Original Outbreak of the Rage Virus, when the military blockades protecting the nearby city of Manchester were overrun, ten of the surviving soldiers led by Major Henry West retreated to the Worsley House, which they fortified against the Infected's attacks. )]] Major West and his men (believing that the Rage pandemic was global) subsequently set about rebuilding society, while forcing any female survivors they rescued into sexual slavery to repopulate the country. 28 Days Later (film) Thirty-one days into the outbreak, after Jim, Hannah and Selena were found at the Forty-Second Blockade, they were taken back to the Worsley House, where Major West took them in. The following night, while the soldiers and the three new survivors were having dinner, the Infected launched an attack on the mansion, which the men fended off. Afterwards, when Mitchell tried to force himself on Selena, Major West confessed to Jim his plans to use Hannah and Selena to repopulate Britain through sexual slavery, and Selena and Hannah were taken captive by the soldiers, while Jim and Farrell were chained in the Worsley House's cellar to be executed. However, Jim managed to escape the next morning. '')]] The following night, Jim used the Forty-Second Blockade's siren to lure Davis and Major West away from the Worsley House, then returned to the mansion and released the infected Mailer on the remaining soldiers. Mailer infected Clifton, and Jim and the two infected soldiers killed all the other soldiers at the Worsley House one by one, until only the returning Major West was left. After Jim, Selena and Hannah reunited, they attempted to flee the overrun Worsley House in Frank's taxi. Major West found them there and shot Jim for his soldiers' deaths, and the infected Mailer then dragged West back into the Worsley House and beat him to death as the three survivors escaped and fled. 28 Days Later (comic series) Following the deaths of Major West and his soldiers, the Worsley House was apparently left abandoned. Approximately twenty-seven weeks or less weeks after the deaths of West and his men, Captain Stiles took a captive Selena with him to the Worsley House, and forced Selena to take him to Major West's corpse and explain how West died. Selena then broke free, and managed to trick Captain Stiles into stepping on one of the landmines in the Worsley House's front lawn by taking West's dog tags and throwing them into the lawn. Shortly afterwards, Clint Harris and Dog's military squad arrived at the Worsley House, and the military took Clint and Selena from the mansion to District One in London. Gallery WorsleyHouseFrontGarden.png|Front lawn WorsleyHouseFrontHall2.png|Front hall WorsleyHouseFrontHall1.png|Front hall WorsleyHouseBackGarden.png|Back garden WorsleyHouseCookery.png|Cookery WorsleyHouseCourtyard1.jpg|Courtyard WorsleyHouseDiningHall.png|Dining room WorsleyHouseLivingRoom.png|Living room WorsleyHouseCellar.png|Cellar WorsleyHouseBathroom.png|Bathroom WorsleyHouseNursery.png|Nursery Trivia *The Worsley House's name is only ever given in the [[28 Days Later (comic series)|''28 Days Later comic series]]. *Worsley house is actually situated in Trafalgar Park, which is actually in Wiltshire, Salisbury. This place was used for scenes in 2 other movies. *In an alternate ending for 28 Days Later, the Worsley House was replaced with the Primate Research Centre where the Rage Virus was developed. *In an alternate scene, with all the uninfected soldiers at the Worsley House distracted with dealing with the infected Mailer and Clifton running rampant in the house, most of the mansion's defences were down, allowing hundreds of Infected to pour into the Worsley House and overrun the mansion. Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations Category:28 Days Later locations Category:28 Days Later comic locations Category:Locations in Britain